Terrible Things
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things." Jesse sits down to have a talk with his son. -St. Berry Better than summary


**Going through the songs on my iPod, I found a song I haven't heard in a while, and the idea for a song-fic came to mind. I'm doing this on….wait for it… St. Berry. *Gasp* I know in my stories I make Jesse the bad guy, but I just can't get over what he did at Nationals, it was…wow, I mean, he really loves her. I'm going back and forth between Finchel and St. Berry. So anyway Rory is the St. Berry kid. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_By the time I was your age  
__I'd give anything  
__To fall in love truly was all I could think  
__That's when I met your mother  
__The girl of my dreams  
__The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen_

"Rory, come sit down. I need to talk to you," Jesse St. James told his son as he pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"What is it Dad?" Rory St. James asked.  
"This is around the time that you start to want to be in love; you start to want a relationship. I know I don't talk about your mother that much, but I think it's time I tell you a bit more about our story, sit tight son," he said.  
Rory sat down and looked at blue eyes that looked into his. "Dad, I don't really have time. I'm going out soon. Could you make it fast?" he asked.  
"Son, I think your plans might just have to wait. I know what it's like. You're willing to do anything to impress her. I know because, I was there. It was around your age that I met your mother. She was so beautiful that day in the music shop. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen," he said as he smiled back on the memory.  
Rory knew this was going to take a while and sighed.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
__I can't help but notice you staring at me  
__I know I shouldn't say this  
__But, I really believe I can tell by your eyes  
__That you're in love with me."_

Jesse smiled as he remembered all the good times he had with Rachel. She was going through a Lionel Richie book when the conversation started, and a beautiful relationship blossomed. Jesse told his son this. "Yeah Dad, I know. You and Mom were both singers. Can I go now?" Rory asked.  
"No. I remember the first time we told each other we loved one another. When she told me how she felt, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She was my missing puzzle piece. I don't know how I was ever able to egg her. I can't believe she forgave me after that. If she hadn't forgive me, you wouldn't be here right now, Rory. You are just one of the things that proves how much I love your mother," Jesse said.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this  
__Because life can do terrible things._

"So what's so wrong about love, Dad? It sounds like you two had it good. Why are you telling me to be careful and everything?" Rory asked with a confused look on his face as he stared at his father. What was his dad talking about.  
Jesse took in a deep breath as he remember why he never wanted his son to fall in love. He looked deep into his sons eyes and said, "Now son, it seems like we were happy, but life has a funny way of taking away your happiness."  
"How?" Rory asked.

_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
__We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
__Too young to notice and too dumb to care  
__But, love was a story that couldn't compare._

"Before we got married, don't ever tell your grandparents this, we used to sneak out the liquor and go outside and stare at the moon and the stars. We told each other everything and anything. We always found something to talk about. I remember one time she compared us to Romeo and Juliet, but even they didn't have a love as wonderful and amazing as ours. We were so young, Rory. But we didn't care."

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
__I made you a present with paper and string.  
__Open with care, now I'm asking you please,  
__You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

"I asked her to marry me while she was in NYADA, and as you know, she said yes. I remember the way I proposed. I had a playbook in my hand. On the last page was a string taped to the paper with a ring on it. It had many pictures of the two of us, and what we've been though, our story. At the end was a picture of a chapel and a ring. We were so happy that day," he smiled as he remembered his wife that day. His heart was sinking as he was telling his son more and more about himself and his mother.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this  
__Because life, can do terrible things_

"Dad, I still don't get why love is so bad! You two sounded like you were happy. Why do I have to hear all this?" Rory asked, his ride was going to be here soon, he needed to go.  
"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things to the happiest, strongest people," Jesse said as he sensed his son was ready to get up and leave soon.

_You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
__That God shows you differently._

"Rory, I never want you to feel the pain that I did, and do every day of my life that I have to spend without your mother. If I only get one wish granted in this life, it would be for life to show you a better life with a happier ending than mine," Jesse said as the tears were staring to form in his eyes.  
Rory knew his dad wasn't one to cry, he knew things must have gotten bad. No one ever really told him what happened to his mother, now he was kind of finding out why.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
__Seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks  
__Please don't be sad now, I really believe,  
__You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

"You were two months old when she told me something that changed everything in our lives. She told me she was sick, that she was going to die. She told me to be brave for you. She told me that no award she could have ever received could ever make her feel as happy, and loved than when she was with us. She said we were the best things in her life."

_Slow, so slow  
__I fell to the ground on my knees._

Jesse couldn't stop the tears now, and Rory could see what his dad had been talking about. His father really did love his mother. Rory could feel his own tears start to form. Jesse looked at his son and said, "My world came crashing down that day. I never showed how weak and saddened I was in front of you. I fell to the ground crying on my knees. You were only two months old, but it's almost as if you knew, because you started to cry as well. Your mother was so strong, she picked both of us up and told me that I had to be there for you no matter what."  
Rory looked at his father, "Dad, this is why no one ever told me how she died right?" Jesse nodded, "I wanted to tell you when the time was right."

_Don't fall in love  
__There's just too much to lose  
__If given the choice,  
__Then I 'm begging you to choose  
__To walk away, walk away  
__Don't let her get you  
__I can't bear to see the same thing  
__Happen to you_

Rory looked at his father as they both had tear streaming down their faces, "Dad, why was now the right time?"  
Jesse collected himself a bit and replied, "Because it was around this age that I fell in love with your mother. I know that you and Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt's daughter have know each other all your lives, but the way you're starting to look at Harmony, is the way I looked at you mother. Rory, if you can help it, don't fall in love. Love hurts too much and you never know what to do when you think it's gone for good. Rory, I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Please son, if you can help it, because I know it's hard, don't fall in love with Harmony."

_Now son, I'm only telling you this  
__Because life, can do terrible things._

Then next day when Rory went to school he looked into the blue eyes of Harmony Hummel-Anderson, and knew it was too late for him not to fall in love.  
He wanted so bad to not look at her and feel such joy as his heart fluttered. The words his father told him the day before still rang clear, "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." He hoped his fathers wish came true as he took Harmony's hand and walked with her to class.

* * *

**I know, I've been killing people off lately, first Santana and now Rachel! :O I hope you liked it and I was thinking of maybe doing a prequel, like when Rachel dies based on the song "The Memory" by Mayday Parade.  
****This was based off "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade, and I suggest you listen to it with the tissue box close by.**

* * *

**One more thing, I will be updating "A Whole New World" soon, but I need some of the characters PMed to me before I can go on so, don't think I'm giving up! :D**


End file.
